


Where Do We Go?

by prinnxe0



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anxious Courtney, Godfather Damien, M/M, Supportive Shayne, tags to be added as seen in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinnxe0/pseuds/prinnxe0
Summary: After an unfortunate car accident, Damien and Shayne end up raising a child. It just takes them a little bit to realize that they’re raising her together.





	1. Chapter 1

I groan and roll out of bed, grabbing my phone off of the night stand. Who the hell is waking me up at six in the morning? Mom?

"Mom?" I greet her, confused as to why she's calling but happy that she is.

"Hello, darling." She sighs defeatedly, in a way that bodes bad news.

I sit up in bed. "Mom? Why-- What's going on?"

She hums, and I barely hear her when she chokes out, "Stephie and Josh are dead." And then she's crying over the phone, and all I can do is sit in shock.

Stephanie was my favorite cousin since the two of us were kids -- we were the only ones close in age, but that wasn't why we were thick as thieves. We were geeks and could never resist a competition, usually against each other. And even though I moved all the way out to L.A., she still made me her Man of Honor and her daughter's godfather (and then moved to Santa Monica to be closer).

After she had calmed down, I ask, "How?"

"They were on the way back from picking up Jen from a check-up and..." She mimics the noise of a crash, and my hands start trembling and my heart drops.

"And Jen?"

Jen is my goddaughter, an adorable little 9-month-old trouble-maker in her own right.

"She's fine. She's alive." A single sob shakes my body, and she speaks again, this time, as if trying not to scare off a young mare. "But you know what she... You're her godfather. You're-- You're listed as having custody of her, Damien."

I freeze.

"...And your father and I can take custody from you if you don't want her, if you can't have her--"

"No!" I respond impulsively, and Mom squeaks, making me feel bad. "I can take care of her. I need to." I smile sadly. "It's what I can do for Steph, right?"

She clicks her tongue. "Alright. Well... Chris is taking care of her in the meantime, so I'll make sure that Jen gets to you soon." She blows a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Don't be a stranger, alright? You're always so busy."

"Alright, Mom."

"Goodbye."

"'Bye."

The call ends, and I sit in shock for a while before I find myself automatically texting Shayne.

**<Come over ASAP please>**

**<Yeah gotcha. Whats wrong?>**

**<Please>**

And that's all I can manage before I drop my phone on my bed and collapse into tears.

A bit later -- it could have been hours or minutes -- I hear the door open.

"Damien?" I hear Shayne call out, and I respond with a quiet, "Here." It's all I can manage.

Shayne luckily hears and barges into my room. He crosses over to the bed and starts checking me over for injuries.

"Not me..."

He somehow understands and answers with a gentle, "Oh, Dames..." and I sag into him with relief when he gathers me into his arms.

After a while, Shayne asks, "Wanna talk?”

I pull my face out of his neck so I can speak. "Steph and Josh--" I mime the action of a car crash with my hands.

"What about baby Jen?" Shayne was my plus one to Stephie's wedding, so he knows that part of the family pretty well.

I poke myself in the chest. "Godfather. I get her."

"Oh jeez."

I nod and tuck myself back into the peaceful world of Shayne's chest.

"Are you gonna be okay with her?"

I shrug, but if I'm being honest, I know that I might not be.


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Hey, we do have to get to work, though."

I nod, but don't make any motion to get up. 

Shayne rolls his eyes and holds me tight while pushing himself up and off the bed. I tighten my grip on him and wrap my legs around his waist.

Shayne waddles across the room with a human koala, reaching into my closet and pulling out my patchwork button-up and a pair of jeans. He tosses them onto the bed and taps my side to let me know I have to get down. I roll on deodorant and pull on the button-up, slowly buttoning it, and then I grab socks and underwear out of my drawer.

Shayne turns around and lets me change in peace. I then pull on my jeans and button them, notifying Shayne that I'm done with a hushed, "Okay."

Shayne turns back around and tugs me into the bathroom, gesturing for me to brush my teeth and fix myself up. I start brushing my teeth, and Shayne pecks me on the shoulder before he exits the bathroom to give me privacy.

I smile a little. I caught a good one with Shayne.

When I exit the bathroom, I smell eggs and toast cooking and coffee brewing, and I find Shayne in front of the stove. I wrap my arms around Shayne's waist, and he greets me,

"Hey, bud. Feeling a little better?"

I shrug, and Shayne sighs.

"Okay, well--" A timer cuts him off and he reaches for my French Press and presses it, pouring into two mugs and passing me one.

I smile a little at him and then retract my arms from around him so I can drink.

The toast pops out of my toaster, and Shayne grabs them and drops them on two plates, then separates the scrambled eggs between the two plates.

He turns off the stove and passes me a plate of food and a fork and then ushers me into the dining room.

I sit down at the table and begin to eat, giving Shayne a "Thank you," and a smile.

* * *

Shayne locks up behind us, and we make our way downstairs in silence.

"I'll drive," Shayne says as we get to the ground floor.

I nod and open the door for him to exit. He smiles at me and then goes to unlock his car.

We sit in silence as Shayne starts driving to work.

"You--" I clear my throat. "You don't need to baby me. I'm gonna be a guardian soon, y'know."

Shayne shrugs. "I know. But we gotta make sure that you're all there before Jen boards this crazy-train."

I stare at him in shock and awe. "We?"

"We." Shayne stops for a red light and turns to me. "You really thought I was gonna leave you on your own? You're gonna be basically a single working dad. I've got your back, Dames." The red turns green, and he turns back to the road. "But I doubt you'll even need my help, 'cause you're gonna be a bomb-ass godfather."

I smile a little. "Thanks, man."

After a few turns and a bit of silence, Shayne pulls into the Mythical Studios' parking lot. He parks the Civic and turns to me. "Ready to brave the world?" He asks.

I shrug. "I mean, we gotta, right?"

"Right." Shayne's voice shifts. "We... We gotta."

We push our doors open, and... Well, here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

"How're you feelin' so far, bud?" Shayne comes into the kitchen during a break, bending down to grab a La Croix out of the fridge -- I swear, he's addicted.

"I'm okay." It's true, too. "I miss her a lot, but logically, I know that there's nothing I can do about it."

Shayne smiles a little sadly. "She seemed like a cool cat,"

I smile back, nostalgia floating through my mind. "She was."

Shayne sets down the La Croix and holds his arms out to me, and I tuck myself into them, his embrace squeezing me just tight enough to make it feel safe.

I hear Monica's Docs clomp into the kitchen, then a quiet, "Oh." before the Docs clomp out of the kitchen.

I squeeze Shayne just a little tighter before I let go of him. "Thanks for putting up with my neurotic tendencies."

Shayne full-belly laughs, and I crack a genuine smile.

Thank the assorted deities for friends like Shayne.

Courtney walks into the kitchen, and greets us with a happy, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Court," Shayne and I reply.

Courtney notices something, and turns to face me. "Why are you--" She waves a hand at me.

"Family stuff." I try for a smile.

Courtney looks over my shoulder to Shayne, who apparently makes a face. She glances over her shoulders before grabbing her coffee in one hand and my hand in her other. I latch onto Shayne's shirt as Courtney starts dragging me into a meeting room, who makes a shocked noise but holds onto my arm.

As soon as Shayne is in the room, Courtney closes and locks the door behind us, pointing me onto a sofa.

She turns around, straddles a backwards chair, and demands, "Spill."

Shayne glares at her as he joins me on the sofa. "Fuckin'... calm down, Court."

I grimace and glance at Shayne. He screws up his face and shrugs. 

I turn my attention to Courtney and bite the figurative bullet. "My favorite cousin and her husband died and I'm the godfather of her nine-month-old child." 

Courtney immediately sits up and shakes her head. "Wait-- Oh, no... Oh, God, I'm so sorry, that was really dickish of me to do. I--"

"Hey, really, don't worry about it. I know, I was acting weird."

"Jeez, Dames, I'm really sorry." She frowns. "How are YOU?"

"I'm... okay. Stressed about the future, sad that Steph's gone, but okay." I pause and look at Shayne, smiling despite the situation. "I have a feeling that things are gonna get wild soon."

Courtney nods emphatically. "Yeaaah." 

Shayne wraps his arm around me, and I shift on the couch to make it more comfy. 

We sit in silence, and I lace my fingers through Shayne's, gently stroking my thumb across the back of his hand. 

Courtney seems to come out of the Deep Thought Hole and quietly asks, "Tell me about the kiddo?" She gives me a soft, nervous smile.

I smile a little at her and start talking. "Her name is Jennifer Lee Hastings, and she was born on the twentieth of September. She is the most troublesome baby I've ever met, and she always needs something to play with or do or watch. She's got dark hair and these bright blue eyes that are so damn pretty. She's happy just sitting and watching TV with you though, or you can go wandering, and she's a damn good cuddler. And--"

I cut myself off, realizing that the two of them are staring at me; Courtney curious and awed, Shayne happy and... something I can't place. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no, no! You're okay!" Courtney exclaims.

"You know that if you need, I can help." 

"I told him that we would, already, Court." Shayne tells Courtney, making her roll her eyes.

"I assumed so, but Damien rarely listens to that kinda thing." Courtney replies. 

Both she and Shayne turn to look at me. "No offence," They say in unison.

I laugh -- just a little -- at them.

Suddenly, Ian knocks on the door and writes backwards on a fogged up window. 'EBE in 5' 

We all give him the okay and slowly get up to exit the room. 

Courtney squeezes my shoulder on the way out. "If you need anything, say the word."

Shayne brushes his knuckles against mine as we walk through the office, and I reach around to interlace our fingers. 

And for the first time today, I feel like everything's gonna be okay.


End file.
